lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Estonian
Overview Estonian language is the official language of Estonia, spoken natively by about 1.1 million people: 922,000 people in Estonia and 160,000 outside Estonia. It belongs to the Finnic branch of the Uralic language family. Dialects The Estonian dialects are divided into two groups – the northern and southern dialects, historically associated with the cities of Tallinnin the north and Tartu in the south, in addition to a distinct kirderanniku dialect, Northeastern coastal Estonian. The northern group consists of the keskmurre or central dialect that is also the basis for the standard language, the läänemurre or western dialect, roughly corresponding to Lääne County and Pärnu County, the saarte murre (islands') dialect of Saaremaa and Hiiumaa and the idamurre or eastern dialect on the northwestern shore of Lake Peipus. South Estonian consists of the Tartu, Mulgi, Võro and Seto varieties. These are sometimes considered either variants of South Estonian or separate languages altogether. Also, Seto and Võro distinguish themselves from each other less by language and more by their culture and their respective Christian confession. Estonian excerpt from Wikipedia article "Eesti keel" Kuni eesti kirjakeele loomiseni oli lõunaeesti keelel märkimisväärne edumaa põhjaeesti keele ees. Näiteks tartumurdelise kirjakeele rajaja, Vigala, Tartu ja Sangaste kirikuõpetaja Joachim Rossihniuse (Rossiniuse) lõunaeestikeelsed katekismus, evangeeliumid ja epistlid ilmusid 1632. aastal, Põhja-Eesti vaimuliku Heinrich Stahli põhjaeestikeelsed kodu- ja käsiraamat ning eesti keele grammatika aga 1637. aastal. Adrian Virginiuse lõunaeesti keelde tõlgitud "Wastne Testament" nägi ilmavalgust 1686. aastal, kirikuõpetaja Johann Hornungi põhjaeestikeelne "Uus Testament" 1715. aastal (mis küll oli tõlgitud juba 1688. aastal). Tallinna (põhja) ja Tartu (lõuna) keeled olid võrdses seisus ka ilmaliku kirjanduse osas. Põhja-Eesti keskosa murdel põhineva kirjakeele rajajaiks peetakse Stahli ja Hornungit, ent kindla võidu kindlustas sellele 1739. aastal põhjaeesti murdel (kesk- ja lääne-eestiliste sugemetega) põhinev Jüri kirikuõpetaja Anton Thor Helle piibli esimene tõlge. Seejärel suurenes ka tallinnakeelse vaimuliku ja ilmaliku kirjanduse levik. 19. sajandil tegelesid nii baltisaksa kui ka eesti päritolu literaadid enamasti põhjaeesti keele Tallinna murdel põhineva ühise kirjakeele arendamisega. Tartukeelsete trükiste osatähtsus langes sajandi jooksul 40%-lt selle alguses 5%-le sajandi lõpus. Lõunaeesti keele lõpliku alistumise päevaks ja kohaks peetakse 30. maid 1908, kui toimus keelekorralduse koosolek ehk Tapa keelekonverentsi. Lõunaeesti keel tõrjuti seejärel nn kultuursest kõnepruugist ja trükist välja ning see jäi pikaks ajaks põlu alla. Võrukeelseid lapsi narriti koolides veel 1970. aastail. 21. sajandi alguseks on kodukeelena ja taastärkava kultuurkeelena jäänud püsima vaid võru (võro) keel (ligi 75 000 kõnelejat) ja kodukeelena setu (seto) keel (üle 12 000 kõneleja). Tartu ja mulgi keele valdamine on muutunud haruldaseks, kuid 2011. aasta rahvaloenduse andmetel oli siiski üle 9000 mulgi keele ja 4000 tartu keele oskaja. Alates 1990. aastatest on peamiselt Võrumaalt pärit aktivistid, aga ka mitmed setud ja mulgid oma keele kaitseks välja astunud ja olnud seisukohal, et lõunaeesti murrete asemel tuleks kasutada mõistet lõunaeesti keel või vastavalt eraldi võru (võro), tartu (tarto), setu (seto) ja mulgi keel. On tehtud jõupingutusi lõunaeesti keelte säilitamiseks, arendamiseks ja tunnustamiseks piirkonnakeeltena. Võru, setu ja mulgi keele ja kultuuri kaitseks ja arendamiseks on loodud eraldi instituudid (Võru Instituut, Seto Instituut, Mulgi Kultuuri Instituut). Võru kirjakeeles antakse välja ajalehte Uma Leht, ilukirjandust, sõnaraamatuid ja õpikuid ning toimib ka Vikipeedia võrukeelne versioon. Omakeelseid raamatuid ja läbinisti omakeelne ajaleht on ka setudel (ajaleht Setomaa) ja mulkidel (Üitsainus Mulgimaa). Video Category:Uralic Languages Category:Estonia Category:Europe